Use of techniques that rely on network access to data continue to increase. For example, browsers, applications, and so on may rely upon network access to retrieve, modify, and communicate data between computing devices. In this way, the data may be disseminated to connect devices and users of the devices.
However, the ever increasing reliance on these techniques may magnify inefficiencies encountered when accessing a network. For example, delays in communicating, and/or processing the data may consume a significant amount of time when multiplied by the number of times a typical user accesses a network. Thus, these delays may cause inefficiencies and lead to user frustration.